pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Background Information Alison was the 'It Girl' and Queen Bee of Rosewood's teenage social circle, who had been best friends with Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily prior to her disappearance the night of September 1, 2009. Out of the girls, she is considered pretty, manipulative, secretive, devilish and vindictive. Despite her sometimes malicious behavior toward others, she can make them feel very special, and is known by her close friends to have a sweet and caring side. The daughter Alison's parents knew, though fiercely independent and recklessly obstinate when challenged, was never the girl hated and feared by many. She never had a close relationship with her brother, Jason DiLaurentis ,and they often fought. Although Alison seemed the have the perfect life, she was being harassed by a mysterious text-messenger named "A", shortly before her death. Alison DiLaurentis is the ultimate Queen Bee of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. She rules the town with a golden fist and will not go down without a fight. She is in love with Emily Fields. She is run by her secrets, and if she ever goes down, all of her secrets will be spilled. Earlier in life Ali had a twin, Sutton Drake (originally Sutton DiLaurentis) When they were young girls, they would play dolls, and have tea parties. They would throw slumber parties by themselves and stay up untill 5 AM. One day, Sutton had something Ali wanted, the missing piece to her 5th grade time capsule. Everything spun out of control, Ali would force Sutton to go to school and pretend to be her so Ali could get better grades. When Sutton told her parents about it, they went to the doctor. Ali did fine on the test, but Sutton freaked. Sutton was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. They took Sutton away, and Ali stayed in Rosewood. Ali found four friends, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin. They were the best of friends. They did everything together, untill one night Ali went missing. After four years, they found Ali and their lives returned back to normal. Personality Although Alison has it all, she is easily threatened by people who intimidate her. Her jealousy and need for power often get the best of her and cause her to act cruel and selfish; likewise her fearless nature has helped her to get revenge on her enemies numerous times. Alison is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulations - she is the snake behind an angel's face. Nobody tells a lie better than Alison DiLaurentis. She has kept lots of information about her life from her friends, while managing to acquire all of their secrets. Alison often holds private knowledge of her friends over them to stay in control. She spun a web of lies so tangled that her friends were left to deal with the resentful "A" even after she was gone. Ali displays sociopathic qualities: controlling, paranoid, charming, seductive, dominant, incapable of remorse, and extremely intelligent. Though at times, Ali does seem to display real emotion. Physical Appearance Alison is a very attractive young girl. She has golden blonde hair, which is mostly in curls, blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She is slender and graceful, and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Alison's bold personality is reflected in her confident stance. Trivia *Ironically, the name Alison means "truth" in Irish. It also means "noble" - everything Alison is not since she is a manipulative liar. *Sasha Pieterse, the actress playing Alison, could have played Hanna Marin, because she originally auditioned for the role of Hanna. Then the producers had her try out for Alison and she eventually got the role. *In Alison's bedroom you can see a picture of her, Jason, and a girl identical to her, and under that French saying about twins (hinting that she has a twin) *Her surname DiLaurentis is anagram as 'Liars United.' Notes *"I've always felt a dark vibe whenever Ali and Sutton are around each other in Season 2, luckily in Season 3 we see something magical happen between the two of them in SPOILER. It's truly one of my favorite storylines." - The Ali Diaries (Season 3 writer) *Ali goes through a mental makeover in Season 3. *Alison returns to Rosewood High School to talk about kidnapping in 3x09. *Mona visits Ali in the bathroom before speaking to the school to remid her of the kidnapping lie. Realtionships |-|Emily Fields= Alison is in love with Emily, and they used to be shipped as Emison prior to their breakup in Reality Bites Me. |-|Aria Montgomery= Alison and Aria are best friends. Ali helps Aria with both Ezra and personal problems. |-|Spencer Hastings= Spencer and Ali don't have the best relationship, but deep down, Spencer has a soft spot for Ali. |-|Hanna Marin= Hanna and Ali used to be tight. They recently grew apart due to too many similarities. Category:The Liars Category:Alison Category:DiLaurentis Category:Emison Category:Emily Category:Pretty Little A Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret Keepers Category:LGBT Characters Category:Suspects of being A Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist